


Proper Preparations

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-04
Updated: 2008-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Proper Preparations

Title: Proper Preparations  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, OC.  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's challenge: Santa Claus, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)'s special Holiday challenge: picture 4  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://angela-snape.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://angela-snape.insanejournal.com/)**angela_snape**  
Authors Notes: Slightly less fluffy than I have been lately? ;)

  
~

Proper Preparations

~

“When’s Santa coming?” James asked, leaning over to peer up into the chimney.

“He only comes after good boys go to bed, remember?” Draco said patiently.

James' eyes widened.

“Bed?” Harry offered.

James nodded, practically running upstairs. After his fathers reassured him that they would remember to leave cookies and milk for Santa, they returned downstairs, placed gifts under the tree, loaded the stockings, and collapsed.

“Whew!” Harry said. “Guess we're ready.”

Draco smirked. Straddling Harry, he murmured, “We've assured Santa's arrival, perhaps it's time _we_ come. After all, when the good boys are asleep, the bad boys can play.”

~


End file.
